Batman Guardian
by Den Gigantiske
Summary: A young couple back from a rare evening together run into a desperate thief on a dim lit Gotham street. Their lives a surely forfeit until the Dark Knight intervenes.


Batman Guardian

By: Carl Wood

It was cold out, even the gentle breeze was enough for Denise to snuggle closer to me as we walked down the dimly lit street. Normally this part of town is better maintained, but after the Riddler hijacked the electrical grid last week emergency crews have been trying to repair the damage. Sadly the grid servicing this section hasn't been fully repaired. What few street lights are on flicker and cast only a dim glow.

I wasn't to concerned this was a relatively safe part of Gotham, a lot of restaurants like Magimos best authentic Italian cuisine in the city. Plus no one and nothing was going to take away some of the few precious moments I have with Denise. She put's in such long hours at the Wayne foundation and I put in even longer hours at Gotham General we hardly get to see each other. I steal a glance at her her beautiful freckled oval face framed by long red hair. Tonight was a good night I can practically see her beautiful brown eyes dance with joy.

I take my eyes off Denise just long enough to see a man in a dark hoody step out from an alley way holding a gun. Denise gasps I push her back and step in from of her.

"Wallets now!" The man barks his pistol trained on my chest. I don't hesitate I pull my wallet from my pocket nice and slow. The man reaches in and grabs it. He opens it with one hand and pulls out the bills letting the wallet fall to the ground.

"This it?" The man in the hoodie says holding a twenty and four dollar bills, shoving the money into his pocket.

"Take the debit cards," I say as quickly as I can. "The gold ones pin is 8899."

The only part of this mans face I can see is his mouth. It goes from scowling to a cruel smile when he sees Denise.

"Maybe I'll just take a piece of her." He say moving to her. Denise freezes like a deer in headlights. I rush the man, grabbing the arm holding the pistol jerking it up into the air. Two shots ring out into the night. I can hear ringing in my ears and Denise shrieking. I pull the mans hoodie away from his head and slam him into the front window of a closed clothing store. The man has dirty blonde hair, cloudy blue eyes and a rough face. He's dazed and I take the opportunity to look over at Denise. She is pale as a sheet and hyperventilating.

"Denise Run!" I shout as loud as I can. I don't even register.

DENISE RUN!" I manage to shout louder. She locks eyes with me as I feel our attackers arm rip free and the butt of his gun slam into my head. I stumble trying to keep myself up to no avail. I fall on my side and roll to my back. My vision is blurry, I can feel blood flowing down the side of my face. I can hear Denise shrieking and sobbing.

"Wrong move buddy," The attacker says as he cocks his pistol. "Definitely wrong move."

I'm certain of few things in life right now I'm certain I'm going to die. Until something flies through the night and knocks the gun from the hoodied mans hands.

"What the-" Is all the man can get out before a black shadow flies through the night slamming our would be robber into a concrete wall. He crumbles into a heap on the sidewalk. Only raspy moans coming from him.

"Baby,?" Denise says feeling the cut on my head I wince as she touches it and she withdraws her hand slick with my blood. "Oh my God are you okay."

I nod. "I'm just fine sweet heart." I say managing to smile. Denise sinks to her knees holding my head in her arms. I return the embrace.

"Are you two okay?" A deep, intimidating voice asks.

I look up and it's Batman. Living in Gotham you always here about him, few ever meet him and never this close. His head is covered by a black cowl with pointed ears leaving only a hole for his mouth. A black cape falls off his shoulders splitting down the middle revealing a black bat on grey body armor. He the unconscious handcuffed robber by his arm pit. Despite having just saved me and my fiancés life I can't help but be a little bit intimidated by this man.

"Were fine thank you." I manage to say.

He moves to us dragging his sleeping prisoner across the pavement. Me and Denise both involuntarily shrink away from the Dark Knight.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says almost gently offering me his hand. I take the black clove incased hand feeling his powerful grip. He hauls me and Denise to our feet it seems with very little effort. I feel unsteady on my feet Denise steadies me.

Batman feels around my cut with his fingers. "Does it hurt bad? Are you feeling dizzy at all?"

"Doesn't hurt," Bad I say as he withdraws his fingers. "I am a little dizzy though."

"Gotham General is only a miles down the road. If I were you I'd go get checked out." Batman says.

"Shouldn't we wait for the police?" Denise asks.

"Don't worry I'm dropping him," Batman says indicating the moaning unconscious robber he's holding. "Off at the nearest police station. You can fill out a report at the hospital."

"Will do," I say. "and Batman thank you."

"Don't mention it." Batman say. He pulls a square device from his yellow belt, the only part of him that isn't black or grey. Points it at the building behind up and fires. A Cable streaks through the night pulling the Dark Knight into the night his cape spreading like the wings of a demon taking the dammed to hell. He disappears into the darkness, Batman guardian of Gotham.


End file.
